memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Invincible (NCC-88777)
| status = Active | type = Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship | launched = 2384 | comm = 2385 | length = 1,607.2 meters | beam = 764.4 meters | draft = 305.76 meters | decks = 60 + 6 | crew = Total: 4,000 (800 officers, 3,200 enlisted) Ship crew: 3,200 (640 officers, 2,560 enlisted) Fighter crew: 800 (160 officers, 640 enlisted) | speed = Warp 8.5 Warp 9.975 quantum slipstream drive | armament = Phasers: 24 Type-XII Phaser Arrays 12 Type-XII forward triple-mounted pulse phaser cannons 12 Type-XII rotary triple-mounted pulse phaser turrets Torpedo launchers: 18 torpedo launchers (5-tube; 12 forward, 6 aft) 18 micro-torpedo phalanx array (9 starboard, 9 port) Torpedo payload: 750 quantum torpedoes 1,500 high-yield photon torpedoes; 3,600 quantum micro-torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multiphasic shielding Ablative hull armor Regenerative ablative armor plating (multiple generators) | shuttle = Fighters: 144 Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary crafts: 8 Runabouts 8 Runabouts 12 Type-11 shuttlecrafts 12 Type-9 shuttlecrafts | image2 = Invincible top.jpg | caption2 = Top view }} The USS Invincible (NCC-88777) is the prototype of the Federation Fleet Carrier-Battleship hybrid in the late 24th century. The Invincible was launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2384, along with most of the starships that now comprise the Vanguard Fleet, and was commissioned in 2385. Shakedown Cruise In 2384 Captain Chakotay was asked to take a one year sabbatical from his command assignment onboard the by Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar who personally asked this of him. He had been singularly chosen by Starfleet Command, on recommendations from Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway, to head the shakedown cruise of the newly launched Fleet Carrier-Battleship prototype USS ''Invincible. The shakedown cruise took six months to complete. It was shorter than the usual, but considering the prevailing situation in the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet Command wanted the prototype and all newly launched capital starships to be commissioned and fully operational as soon as possible. Also on hand in the shakedown cruise was Captain Charles Otieno, a seasoned and well-decorated tactical fighter pilot. While it was Chakotay's task to test the space-worthiness of the starship, it was Otieno’s responsibility to make sure that the Tactical Fighter Group embarked on the Invincible was as ready as the ship itself. Commissioning In 2385, the ''Invincible was assigned as the flagship of the Vanguard Fleet and of its lead task force, Task Force Invincible, composed of sixty-eight (68) combat-oriented starships. Outside of task force formations, the ship is always accompanied by two Tactical Frigates and four Tactical Corvettes. These are its companion ships. Task force shakedown cruise When Vanguard Command was to be formed, Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter was in a dilemma on who should lead and man what was intended to become the foremost task force of the Vanguard Fleet, Task Force Invincible. Only one name was in mind when it came to abilities, experience and savvy – Jean-Luc Picard. But Picard was at that time most contented and already quite busy as commanding officer of the and its small battle group. Hunter knew that it would be next to impossible to pry Picard out of the Enterprise-E. For all intents and purposes, there was no need at all for Picard to relinquish such a prestigious and already satisfying post. So Hunter devised a plan that would somehow make Picard think twice about rejecting the offer of commanding Task Force Invincible and the Invincible herself. Since Task Force Enterprise had been placed under Vanguard Command as its exploratory unit, Hunter gave all the crews of the task force a one-month shore leave on Station Frontier, with the exception of Picard and a few of his senior officers and staff who had already been eyed for transfer to the Invincible with him. On the pretext that Task Force Invincible urgently needed a thirty-day shakedown cruise as a unit, Hunter assigned this responsibility to Picard. And Picard was indeed overwhelmed by what he had initially seen. Onboard as observers of the shakedown cruise were some of the most famous former captains of Starfleet alive: Benjamin Sisko, James Kirk, William Riker, Elizabeth Shelby, Kathryn Janeway, Mackenzie Calhoun, Kira Nerys and other prospects for command positions in Vanguard Command. Hunter did not make the command offer to Picard outright during the shakedown cruise. Instead, on the third week of that cruise, the task force used the Quantum slipstream drive and traveled well inside the Delta Quadrant for a quick reconnaissance mission. He had recently received intelligence reports that the Borg had merged with rogue factions of the and have been amassing a large fleet as its first wave, with plans to send it towards the Alpha Quadrant in a few months. Hunter had anticipated that Picard would come face to face with this new threat and would be forced to make a critical decision when the offer to command the task force was given. It was at this point when Hunter formally offered permanent command of the task force to Picard, highlighting the fact that the and own its task force cannot stand a chance against this new threat and that there was no one else of his caliber that Starfleet could give command of Task Force Invincible to without risking the destruction of the Federation. Understanding the wisdom of Hunter's words, Picard accepted the offer. To keep the tradition alive, the was designated as flagship of Task Force Enterprise in concurrent capacity as Starfleet’s exploration flagship. Jean-Luc Picard was subsequently promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral and formally assumed the position of Commanding Officer of the , as well as Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Invincible. His first action as CO of the Invincible was to choose his XO. Acknowledging their exceptional work during the vessel's six-month shakedown cruise and during the task force's one-month shakedown cruise, Picard offered the position of ship's Executive Officer to Captain Chakotay and the position of Fighter Group Command Officer to Captain Charles Otieno, respectively. Both accepted. Deployment The Invincible and its task force patrol the area of Federation space along the borders facing the galactic core, as well as the meridians between the Alpha Quadrant and Gamma Quadrant and between the Beta Quadrant and Delta Quadrant, and also Federation co-controlled space in the Gamma Quadrant and Delta Quadrant. As flagship of the Vanguard Fleet and Task Force Invincible, it leads about 450 starships in fleet formation and 67 combat-equipped starships during task force formations. Outside of task force formations, she is always accompanied by a permanently attached escort complement of two Tactical frigates and four Tactical corvettes. Senior Staff Command staff *Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard - Commanding officer *Commodore Chakotay - Executive officer *Captain Stareck - Second officer *Captain Charles Otieno - Fighter group command officer *Commander Valtor Grad - Chief operations officer *Lieutenant Commander Thomas Paris - Chief conn officer *Lieutenant Commander Mark McHenry - Chief navigation officer *Master Chief Petty Officer Annika "Seven of Nine" Hansen - Mission specialist Security and Tactical staff *Commander Rexar of Kojarra - Chief tactical officer *Commander Zak Kebron - Chief security officer Engineering staff *Commander Burgoyne 172 - Chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Gen - Assistant chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler - Assistant chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay - Assistant chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres - Assistant chief engineer Medical staff *Commodore Beverly Crusher - Chief medical officer *Commander Selar, MD - Assistant Chief medical officer *Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir, MD - Assistant chief medical officer Science staff *Commander T'Lenn - Chief science officer *Commander Valdor - Chief counselor / chief diplomatic officer